Digne d'un prince
by Tillie231
Summary: Thorin est déterminé à marier son neveu Fili. Ce dernier, amoureux de Sigrid, fait tout pour repousser les prétendantes que lui présente son oncle. Qui sait, peut-être qu'avec un peu d'aide, Sigrid ferait une fiancée acceptable aux yeux de Thorin ? Fili lui est persuadé qu'elle est la femme qu'il lui faut. Rien n'est à moi, tout est à J.R.R Tolkien et à Peter Jackson.


_Bonjour ! Après trois semaines d'absence, me revoici avec une nouvelle fanfic. En juillet, Dame Marianne me demandait si je me sentais capable d'écrire un Figrid car il n'y en a pas en français. J'ai eu quelques jours d'hésitation, mais finalement, cette histoire m'est venue. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Enjoy !_

Digne d'un prince

Fili soupira. Il ne lui restait plus que quelques minutes avant le diner et il profitait de ses derniers instants de solitude de la soirée. Habituellement, diner en famille n'était pas désagréable, mais depuis quelques semaines son oncle s'était mis dans la tête de lui trouver une femme. Depuis ce jour, les diners où une prétendante n'était pas invitée étaient rares. Pour la plupart, elles étaient toutes issues de chef de clans nains et feraient, selon Thorin, des compagnes respectables pour un futur roi.

Jusqu'à présent Fili avait tout supporté sans se plaindre mais il se demandait combien de temps encore il tiendrait. Toutes ces naines bien sous tous rapports que son oncle portait aux nues n'avaient aucune importance aux yeux du prince blond. Il savait qu'il avait des devoirs envers la couronne, mais passer le reste de son existence aux côtés de quelqu'un qu'il n'aimait pas et qui ne voyait qu'en lui le futur souverain du peuple nain, non merci. Il y avait une autre raison pour laquelle aucunes de ses prétendantes ne trouvaient grâce à ses yeux : son cœur était déjà pris. En effet lors de leur bref séjour, du reste très mouvementé, à Laketown, Fili s'était épris de Sigrid, la fille ainée de Bard. Il la trouvait intelligente, sensible mais capable de garder son sang-froid, aimante, dévouée, et très belle. S'il devait se choisir une reine, alors ce serait elle car le prince était persuadé que la jeune femme serait une souveraine d'exception. A chaque fois qu'ils se voyaient, à Erebor ou à Dale, les moments qu'ils passaient ensemble étaient toujours très agréables. Ils s'entretenaient de l'avancement des rénovations de leurs villes respectives, de la population, de leur travail car ni l'un ni l'autre ne chômait…

Tout à ses pensées, Fili se rendit dans la grande salle des banquets où Thorin, Dis, Kili et Tauriel l'attendaient déjà. Fili échangea un regard à la dérobée avec son frère. Kili lui fit un sourire encourageant. S'il avait longtemps pensé que la relation entre Kili et Tauriel était de la folie, Fili devait reconnaître que leur couple était solide. D'ailleurs, ils venaient même de se marier. L'héritier du trône était heureux pour son frère. A ses yeux, personne ne méritait autant que lui d'avoir droit au bonheur.

Le blond porta enfin son regard sur la naine qui allait diner avec eux ce soir là. Thorin la présenta comme se nommant Brellyra, fille de Zirak, l'un des hommes de confiance de Dain Ironfoot. Elle ne semblait pas méchante, mais Fili la prit tout de suite en grippe. Comment était-il possible d'avoir l'air aussi bête ? Son regard semblait faire l'apologie du vide. Thorin décréta qu'il était temps de passer à table et enjoignit tout le monde à s'asseoir. Comme de bien entendu, Brellyra fut placée en face de Fili. Ce dernier se demandait s'il devait se mettre à pleurer ou, plus compliqué, faire semblant de tomber raide mort pour échapper à ce satané diner. Son oncle ne lui laissa prendre aucune de ces options car, trouvant sans doute qu'il n'engageait pas la conversation assez vite, il questionna Brellyra :

\- Et bien, Ma Dame, comment trouvez-vous Erebor ?

\- Magnifique Votre Majesté. Plus beau que tout ce que j'avais imaginé.

\- Et votre voyage jusqu'ici, comment cela s'est-il passé ?

\- Pas très bien en fait. Il semblerait que les chaos de la route m'aient un peu incommodée. Et lorsque nous sommes arrivés ici, je n'osais plus regarder en bas tant cela me faisait peur.

A côté de lui, Fili entendit son frère étouffer un rire et il eut besoin de tout son self-control pour réussir à se retenir lui aussi. Cependant un regard assassin de leur oncle les aida tous les deux à garder leur sérieux. Thorin fit reprendre la conversation :

\- Et à quoi occupiez-vous vos journées jusqu'à maintenant mon enfant ?

\- J'ai appris le chant, Votre Majesté.

\- Merveilleux. Mon neveu Fili est un violoniste de talent. Je suis sûr que cela lui ferait très plaisir de vous jouer un air tout à l'heure. N'est-ce pas Fili ?

\- Oui Votre Majesté.

S'il ne l'avait pas aimé comme son propre père, Fili aurait probablement essayé d'égorger Thorin. Jouer du violon à cette gourde ? Et pourquoi pas lui faire un enfant puisqu'il y était ? Cependant il savait qu'il ne servait à rien de discuter, à la manière que son oncle avait eu de le dire, cela avait résonné comme un ordre. Tauriel vint cependant à son secours :

\- Mon époux joue lui aussi très bien du violon. Peut-être cela serait-il plaisant d'entendre leurs Altesses jouer ensemble.

\- Bonne idée Tauriel, fit Thorin en lui adressant un signe de tête.

C'était déjà mieux que rien, au moins il ne serait pas tout seul dans cette galère. Il profita du fait que son oncle échange quelques mots avec Dis pour lancer un regard de remerciement à sa belle-sœur. Non vraiment, Kili avait bien fait de l'épouser finalement. La voix de Brellyra le sortit de ses pensées :

\- Vous devez être très fier d'avoir aidé votre oncle à reconquérir Erebor Votre Altesse. Je suis sûre que vous avez fait preuve d'un grand courage.

\- En effet je suis très fier d'avoir participé à cette quête Ma Dame. Cependant ce n'est pas grâce à mon courage que je suis toujours en vie mais à Dame Tauriel et ses talents de guérisseuse.

\- J'ai entendu dire que les elfes avaient de grands pouvoirs de guérison. Je n'avais jamais vu d'elfe avant de vous rencontrer. Je vous aurais imaginé plus grande.

\- C'est à cause de la hauteur sous plafond, fit Kili avec un éclat de malice dans les yeux. Pour que Tauriel paraisse moins grande devant nous autres nains, nous avons fait remonter les plafonds en restaurant cette pièce.

Fili, qui buvait une gorgée de vin, faillit s'étrangler de rire. L'expression de surprise sur le visage Brellyra était comique. Même Dis semblait s'en amuser elle aussi. Pour couper court à toute autre discussion, Thorin somma ses neveux d'aller chercher leurs violons. Soulagé d'avoir un instant de répit dans cette soirée qui lui semblait interminable, Fili quitta la salle des banquets, son frère sur les talons. Lorsqu'ils furent suffisamment loin, ni l'un ni l'autre ne purent s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Fili n'arrivait même plus à reprendre son souffle et sentait des larmes brûlantes couler jusque dans sa barbe. Retrouvant un peu de sérieux, il réussit à articuler :

\- Il faudra que je pense à remercier Tauriel, au moins je ne serai pas tout seul à devoir amuser cette idiote.

\- Oh idiote, seulement ? Moi je pense qu'elle est plus qu'idiote. Non mais vraiment, gober cette histoire de plafond. Par contre, je pense que demain, oncle Thorin va nous rappeler à l'ordre.

\- Ça ne changera pas beaucoup de d'habitude.

\- Peut-être que tu devrais lui dire d'arrêter de te présenter toutes ces filles.

\- Pour qu'il me tue ? Non merci. Je vais continuer à faire en sorte de ne pas m'intéresser à celles qu'il me présente et il finira peut-être par se lasser. Si on ne veut pas qu'il nous tue tous les deux on ferait bien d'aller chercher nos violons.

\- Oui.

Sans enthousiasme, Fili suivit son frère. Ils gagnèrent chacun leurs appartements respectifs, s'emparèrent de leurs instruments de musique puis revinrent au pas de course dans la salle des banquets.

Ils jouèrent plusieurs airs, les moins romantiques possible, et la soirée s'acheva enfin. Thorin fit comprendre à Fili de raccompagner Brellyra jusqu'à son escorte, mais il ne donna à la jeune naine aucun signe de vouloir lui faire la cour.

Fili ne retourna pas à la salle des banquets et gagna directement sa chambre. Son sommeil ne fut pas reposant mais peuplé de cauchemars où on le mariait de force à la fille de chaque chef de clan.

Le lendemain matin, comme il s'y attendait, Thorin le convoqua pour s'entretenir avec lui en privé. L'entrevue avec son oncle fut loin d'être une partie de plaisir :

\- Puis-je savoir pourquoi tu te comportes aussi mal avec toutes les prétendantes que je te présente ?

\- Je ne pense pas que je me comporte mal avec elles.

\- Fili ne te moque pas de moi ! Par Mahal, pourquoi donc aucune d'entre elles ne trouve donc grâce à tes yeux ?

\- Parce qu'elles sont toutes ennuyeuses à mourir ou idiotes ! Ce n'est pas l'idée que je me fais de ma future reine.

\- Et bien il va falloir que tu changes de point de vue et vite. Une alliance avec un autre clan est primordiale. La lignée des Durin doit perdurer. Tu es le futur roi, c'est à travers toi que la dynastie continuera.

\- Puis-je savoir pourquoi l'on t'entend sermonner mon fils depuis les cuisines cher frère ? Interrogea Dis.

\- Je rappelais à Fili ses devoirs envers la couronne.

\- Si je ne m'abuse il est assez grand pour s'en souvenir tout seul. D'ailleurs il va bientôt avoir une mission diplomatique.

\- De quelle nature exactement ?

\- Dame Sigrid et plusieurs autres dames de Dale viendront bientôt prendre des leçons auprès de Tauriel pour tout ce qui concerne la fabrication de remèdes. Bien sûr elles resteront diner et il faudra bien que quelqu'un leur fasse la conversation pendant ce temps.

\- Quand doivent-elles venir ? Interrogea mine de rien Fili.

\- Dans six jours à compter d'aujourd'hui. Quant à former une alliance avec un autre clan, je pense que l'on peut s'en dispenser pour le moment. Après tout Thorin, qui oserait s'opposer à toi ? Tu as su reconquérir la terre de nos ancêtres. Nul n'osait en rêver et toi, tu l'as fait. Et puis tu n'es pas à l'article de la mort, Fili a bien le temps de fonder sa propre famille et moi je veux profiter du dernier enfant célibataire qu'il me reste.

Agacé, Thorin quitta la pièce en maugréant. Fili se tourna vers sa mère :

\- Merci maman.

\- Mais de rien mon chéri. Je ne comprends vraiment pas l'empressement de ton oncle à te caser. Je vais te dire une bonne chose : c'est toi que ça regarde. Personne ne devrait avoir le droit de t'imposer qui que ce soit. Du moment que tu sois heureux et que tu trouves quelqu'un qui te corresponde, homme ou femme, je serai heureuse pour toi.

\- Merci maman, c'est bon à savoir. Ceci étant je ne suis pas homosexuel. Tu sais où est Tauriel ?

\- En train de préparer des onguents contre les brûlures je crois.

\- Merci maman.

Fili se rendit dans l'apothicairerie où il trouva effectivement Tauriel en train de préparer une sorte de pâte dont l'odeur aurait donné le tournis même au plus malodorant des Orques. Le blond lui adressa un immense sourire et lui demanda :

\- Tauriel, est-ce que je t'ai déjà dit à quel point tu es une belle-sœur merveilleuse ?

\- Pas jusqu'à présent. Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que tu as eu une idée géniale.

\- Je ne suis pas sûre de te suivre.

\- Donner des cours. Je pourrais y assister ?

\- Y aurait-il une raison particulière qui ferait que tu voudrais venir ?

\- Non pas du tout, mentit Fili.

\- Tu en es sûr ? Moi je crois que cette raison a un nom qui commence par Si et finit par Grid.

\- C'est la fille du Seigneur de Dale, j'ai envie de l'accueillir comme il se doit. C'est purement diplomatique.

\- C'est cela oui. Ne t'inquiète pas, avec moi ton secret est bien gardé… Jusqu'à ce soir quand je le raconterai à ton frère !

\- Tu n'oserais pas !

\- A ton avis ? Blague à part, je serai heureuse pour toi et Sigrid si quelque chose se passait entre vous. Vous feriez un bon roi et une bonne reine sous la montagne.

\- Merci Tauriel.

Fili quitta la rousse le cœur un peu plus léger, heureux de partager son secret avec quelqu'un.

Le soir même, alors qu'il venait de se retirer dans ses appartements pour la nuit, quelqu'un frappa à sa porte. Comme le prince s'y attendait, il s'agissait de son frère. Le visage de ce dernier était fendu d'un sourire malicieux et ses yeux chocolat pétillaient de malice :

\- Alors, il parait que tu fais des confidences à mon épouse bien-aimée ? S'exclama Kili avec emphase.

\- Je n'ai pas fait de confidences à Tauriel, elle a tiré seule des conclusions.

\- La connaissant, je suis certain qu'elle ne se trompe pas. N'est-ce pas ?

\- Va savoir…

\- Fili, tu crois vraiment que tu peux me mentir ? Je suis ton frère ! Allez, soulage ta conscience et avoue tout. Avec moi ton secret sera bien gardé.

\- C'est bizarre mais j'ai déjà entendu ça quelque part et maintenant tu es au courant.

\- Fee, même si Tauriel ne m'avait rien dit ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure que tu en pinces pour Sigrid.

\- A ce point là ?

\- A mon avis la seule personne qui ne se soit aperçu de rien, c'est oncle Thorin. Mais bon, lui niveau sentiment il en resté au stade du protozoaire. Tu crois qu'il sait comment on fait ? Avec une femme je veux dire…

\- Attends-moi là, je vais me planter une dague dans la boite crânienne pour effacer les images mentales qui viennent d'y apparaître. Je ne veux absolument rien connaître de la vie sexuelle de notre oncle. Qu'il soit marié à la veuve Poignet, qu'il aime les femmes, les hommes ou les chèvres, je m'en fiche. Je crois que tu ferais bien d'aller te coucher et de dormir.

\- Oh bien sûr que je vais aller au lit, mais pas pour dormir fit Kili avec un sourire malicieux.

Bien après le départ de son frère, Fili n'avait toujours pas trouvé le sommeil. Kili avait de la chance, il avait pu suivre son cœur et non un quelconque devoir. Il n'était peut-être que « l'héritier de secours » aux yeux de certains, mais au moins, il était libre de ses choix.

Comme pour se jouer de lui, le temps sembla tourner au ralenti. Le jour de la visite de Sigrid arriva enfin. Impatient comme un enfant le jour d'une fête, Fili ne tenait pas en place. Il grimpa à un point d'observation qui lui permit de suivre la progression de cinq cavaliers au loin. Même s'il était déçu que Sigrid ne soit pas venue seule, il comprenait. Pour une femme seule, les routes n'étaient pas toujours sûres.

Inconsciemment, Fili tirait sur les pans de sa tunique. Lui qui ne s'était jamais vraiment préoccupé de son apparence avait pris un soin particulier de sa tenue, de ses tresses et de sa barbe. Kili, qui avait remarqué que son frère était tiré à quatre épingles, ne s'était pas privé de se moquer de lui au petit-déjeuner. Mahal, voila qu'il avait les mains moites ! Sigrid allait le trouver dégoûtant c'était certain. Il fonça dans l'une des salles d'eau du palais et se lava les mains à s'en arracher la peau puis revint à son poste d'observation. Les cavaliers avaient progressé et seraient bientôt là. Fili descendit de son perchoir pour aller les accueillir devant la porte principale du palais. Son cœur battait avec une telle force qu'il avait l'impression qu'il allait sortir de sa poitrine. Le bruit des sabots des chevaux sur la pierre se fit de plus en plus proche, et enfin, elle apparut. En tête du cortège, les joues rosies par le vent et des mèches de ses cheveux échappées de sa coiffure, Sigrid était, aux yeux de Fili, plus belle que jamais. Dès qu'elle le vit, elle lui adressa un large sourire et descendit de cheval. Fili fit appeler un serviteur pour qu'il s'occupe des chevaux et il s'inclina devant la jeune femme :

\- Princesse Sigrid, c'est un honneur et un plaisir de vous revoir.

\- Votre Altesse, je vous retourne le compliment.

\- Avez-vous fait bon voyage ?

\- Oui. Père a tenu à ce que nous ayons une escorte, mais je ne pense pas que cela eut été vraiment nécessaire.

\- Votre père est un homme sage Votre Altesse, il vous veut saine et sauve.

\- Sans doute. Laissez-moi vous présenter : Mesdames, voici le prince Fili, neveu du roi Thorin.

\- Votre Altesse, firent les trois autres femmes et l'homme qui les avait escortées jusque-là.

\- Je vous en prie suivez-moi, dit Fili en donnant le bras à Sigrid.

Il escorta les cinq humains jusqu'à l'apothicairerie, tout en savourant la chaleur du corps de Sigrid qui semblait littéralement irradier à côté du sien. S'il avait pu, le prince serait bien resté ainsi toute la journée, à donner le bras à cette femme qu'il aimait. Trop vite à son goût ils arrivèrent à destination. Tauriel et Sigrid semblaient ravies de se revoir. Cela n'était pas arrivé depuis longtemps. Lors du mariage de la rousse avec Kili, Sigrid n'était pas venue, son père l'ayant chargée de prendre sa suite le temps qu'il assiste aux noces lui-même. A regret Fili s'excusa, il avait du travail qui l'attendait mais retrouverai la délégation de Dale au déjeuner.

Il se rendit à la salle d'arme et, aidé de Kili, apprit aux jeunes recrues de l'armée de Thorin à se servir correctement de leurs armes. Les deux frères firent des démonstrations de combat au corps-à-corps, puis à l'épée. Les deux princes ne se faisaient pas de cadeaux, et après que Kili eut touché son ainé, ce dernier sentit le sang se répandre le long de son bras gauche. Ce n'était probablement rien, mais Kili insista pour que son frère aille voir Tauriel pour qu'elle le soigne. Fili cessa de protester car cela voulait dire qu'il allait pouvoir voir Sigrid un peu plus tôt que prévu. Il se rendit à l'apothicairerie et trouva l'elfe très affairée à expliquer l'utilité de différentes plantes :

\- Désolée de vous interrompre, mais je crois que je vais avoir besoin de tes talents Tauriel, fit le blond en lui montrant son bras.

\- Mince ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

\- Kili et moi faisions une démonstration de combat à l'épée aux jeunes recrues et il semblerait que mon frère ait eu raison de ma garde.

\- Et lui, il est blessé ?

\- Non ne t'inquiète pas, je n'ai pas blessé ton bien-aimé.

\- Assieds-toi et ôte ta tunique que je vois ta blessure de plus près.

Fili s'exécuta, non sans avoir jeté un coup d'œil à la dérobée à Sigrid. Lorsqu'il fut torse nu, il remarqua que la jeune femme avait un peu rougi. Tauriel utilisa partiellement la magie, mais elle préféra d'abord recoudre la blessure de son beau-frère. Gentiment, Sigrid fit une proposition à ce dernier :

\- Tenez ma main si vous voulez Votre Altesse.

Fili ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. La main de Sigrid n'était pas douce comme celle d'une princesse de sang. Son ancienne condition de simple citoyenne s'occupant elle-même des tâches ménagères avait rendu sa paume un peu sèche, mais cependant le prince blond éprouvait un grand plaisir à la tenir dans la sienne. Lorsque l'aiguille mordait sa peau, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de serrer un peu plus fort les doigts de la jeune femme. Il se demandait quel effet cela lui ferait de sentir les mains de l'humaine sur son torse et partout ailleurs sur son corps. Un frisson le parcourut et Sigrid interrogea :

\- Fili, vous ne vous sentez pas bien ?

\- Non Votre Altesse, tout va bien.

Elle lui adressa un sourire plein de compassion et Fili eut, encore plus que d'habitude, envie de l'embrasser. Par Mahal qu'elle était belle. Lorsque Tauriel eut terminé ses points de suture, elle demanda à Sigrid si celle-ci accepterait de bander le bras de Fili. Cette dernière accepta. Une fois encore, Fili s'émerveilla de la douceur dont pouvait faire preuve la jeune femme. A chaque fois qu'elle effleurait sa peau, Fili sentait un frisson le parcourir. Il avait déjà été touché par des naines, mais le simple effleurement des doigts de la princesse de Dale provoquait en lui bien plus de choses que lorsqu'il avait fait l'amour avec d'autres.

Il remercia la jeune femme puis retourna à la salle d'armes où Kili continuait d'entrainer les recrues. Il informa son frère du fait qu'il ne pourrait pas assurer l'entrainement avec lui le temps que sa blessure guérisse et ce fut le moment que choisit Thorin pour venir à leur rencontre. Fili expliqua sa situation à son oncle. Comme il s'y attendait, le roi les rabroua :

\- Combien de fois faudra-t-il vous dire de faire attention ? Vous finirez par vous étriper tous les deux un jour.

\- Il fallait bien leur montrer comment se servir d'une épée, fit Kili en désignant les futurs gardes.

\- Et bien tâchez que cela se fasse sans incident la prochaine fois ! Il y a encore énormément de travail pour reconstruire Erebor et l'heure n'est pas à l'oisiveté ni au repos.

\- Oui oncle Thorin.

Agacé par les reproches déguisés de son oncle, Fili passa une main dans son épaisse chevelure blonde. Kili le gratifia d'une tape sur l'épaule et dit :

\- Thorin se trompe. Accueillir la princesse de Dale ce n'est pas rien tout de même.

\- Ah ah très drôle ! Si tu veux tout savoir, c'est elle qui a bandé mon bras après que Tauriel m'ait recousu.

\- Oh Mahal, un contact physique ! L'héritier du trône est en route c'est sûr ! Et qu'est-ce qu'on dit ? Merci tata Tauriel !

\- Tu veux bien me faire plaisir ? N'ouvre pas la bouche pendant le déjeuner et je te laisserai la vie sauve.

Fili assista à l'entrainement jusqu'à l'heure de déjeuner. Lorsque ce moment arriva enfin, il eut l'impression que Smaug s'était réincarné dans son estomac et qu'il battait des ailes furieusement. Comme à chaque fois qu'une personne extérieure à la famille Durin se trouvait là, ils déjeunèrent dans la salle des banquets. Thorin et Dis s'y trouvaient déjà. Tauriel, Sigrid et la délégation de Dale les rejoignirent quelques minutes plus tard. L'elfe et l'humaine semblaient toujours aussi bien s'entendre et Fili les laissa s'installer côte à côte à table. Après les formalités d'usage avec Thorin, Sigrid se tourna vers le prince :

\- Comment va votre bras Votre Altesse ?

\- Déjà mieux. Je vous remercie. Je suis sûre que dès que vous maitriserez tous les enseignements de Tauriel, vous serez une guérisseuse hors-pair.

\- Merci Votre Altesse.

\- Qu'est-il arrivé à ton bras mon lion ? S'enquit Dis.

\- Kili et moi avons fait une démonstration de combat à l'épée tout à l'heure, pendant l'entrainement des recrues.

\- Il faut croire que tu deviens trop vieux pour tout ça grand frère, plaisanta Kili.

\- Tu vas voir oui si je suis trop vieux ! Dès que je serai guéri je te montrerai ce que c'est que de se battre à l'épée.

\- Les garçons je vous interdis de vous battre !

\- Sigrid je pense qu'il va falloir que vous restiez pour m'aider, fit Tauriel dans un sourire. Je pense que nous ne serions pas trop de deux pour soigner les blessures de Leurs Altesses.

\- Ce serait un plaisir Tauriel.

Fili sourit à la jeune femme. Il eut l'impression de sentir à nouveau ses doigts effleurer son bras et il regretta vivement que cela n'arrive pas. Il sorti de sa rêverie et s'intéressa à nouveau à la conversation. Tauriel avait décidé d'emmener ses « élèves » dans la montagne pour cueillir des plantes qu'elles pourraient ensuite ramener à Dale pour s'exercer. Fili sauta sur l'occasion pour proposer son aide. Il était parfaitement conscient que Tauriel était à même de les défendre en cas de dangers, mais il voulait profiter de cette occasion pour passer un moment seul avec Sigrid. Thorin argua qu'il avait du travail au palais, mais Dis appuya l'idée de son fils et Sigrid fit de même. Lorsque celle-ci et Thorin regardèrent ailleurs, Kili fit un clin d'œil à son frère et Fili leva les yeux au ciel.

Sitôt le repas fini, ils se mirent en route. La chaleur du soleil surprit Fili. Au palais il faisait toujours si frais qu'il en oubliait parfois que la température extérieure puisse être différente. Faisant office de garde du corps, le blond ne se donnait pas la peine de cueillir la moindre plante. Il se contentait de suivre Sigrid partout où elle allait. Ils discutèrent à propos de Tauriel et Kili, évoquant le jour où l'elfe avait sauvé le brun du sort funeste qui l'attendait. Fili évoqua des sujets plus légers et lui raconta quelques souvenirs d'enfance, toutes les bêtises qu'il avait faites avec son frère. A son grand plaisir il fit beaucoup rire la jeune femme. Elle lui raconta à son tour quelques souvenirs et s'excusa presque qu'ils soient moins drôles que ceux de Fili. A dire vrai, ce dernier l'aurait volontiers prit dans ses bras. Il se doutait que son enfance n'avait pas dû être facile, surtout après le décès de sa mère. Après cela, c'était elle qui était devenue la femme de la maison et avait dû s'occuper de tout. Fili savait que Sigrid était toute dévouée à sa famille, spécialement à Tilda sa petite sœur. Tous deux reconnurent tout de même qu'être l'ainé de la fratrie était loin d'être de tout repos.

Leurs pas les avaient éloignés du reste du groupe et le panier de Sigrid s'était considérablement alourdi. Fili en déchargea la jeune femme. Pour tout dire, ils ne cherchaient pas plus que cela le reste du groupe et appréciaient simplement la compagnie l'un de l'autre. Le prince regardait le profil de l'humaine en souriant. Son observation avait dû être assez longue car elle l'interrogea :

\- J'ai quelque chose sur le visage ?

\- Non, vous êtes belle Sigrid, c'est tout.

\- Vous vous moquez de moi Votre Altesse.

\- S'il vous plait, arrêtez de m'appeler comme ça. Il n'y a nul besoin que vous soyez aussi formelle avec moi.

\- Je veux bien arrêter de vous dire Votre Altesse si vous arrêter également de m'appeler comme ça aussi même devant votre oncle.

Ils échangèrent un sourire puis continuèrent leur marche. Fili avait envie d'embrasser l'humaine, de détacher ses cheveux blonds et d'y passer ses doigts… Cependant il se retint. L'homme qui avait escorté Sigrid et les trois autres femmes de Dale les retrouva, un air suspicieux sur le visage. Fili vit la mâchoire de la jeune femme se crisper. Visiblement, son escorte lui portait sur les nerfs. Le temps qu'ils rejoignent le reste du groupe, rentrent à Erebor puis empaquettent les fruits de leur cueillette, l'heure de diner était là. Fili se fit un plaisir d'inviter la dame de ses pensées ainsi que ses gens à rester diner, ce qu'elle accepta.

Le repas se passa gaiement, Thorin essaya même de se montrer volubile. Au fond de lui, Fili savait que son oncle faisait tout pour se montrer courtois envers Sigrid pour essayer de racheter la conduite inqualifiable qu'il avait eu envers Bard lorsque l'or l'avait rendu presque fou et totalement paranoïaque. Son envie de s'amender lui ferait-elle un jour envisager un mariage entre Fili et Sigrid ? C'était une autre paire de manches. A la fin du repas, le prince alla de lui-même chercher son violon. Il joua seul, son frère préférant ne pas intervenir dans sa tentative de séduire l'humaine. La nuit étant venue, Thorin proposa à Sigrid et ses compagnons de voyage de rester dormir à Erebor. Dès que la jeune femme eut donné son assentiment, le roi fit préparer des chambres. Fili aurait bien proposé à Sigrid de partager son lit, mais la proposition eut été un peu cavalière pour le moment. Le prince blond se contenta donc d'escorter la jeune femme jusqu'à la porte de sa chambre. Elle lui souhaita bonne nuit et l'embrassa sur la joue, le remerciant pour son hospitalité.

Arrivé dans sa chambre, Fili sentit la solitude peser sur lui encore plus que d'habitude. La femme qu'il aimait était seulement à quelques portes de lui, et il allait passer la nuit seul. Son sommeil fut très agité, et il fut soudainement réveillé par son matelas qui s'affaissait, comme si quelqu'un s'était assis au bord de son lit. Fili ouvrit les yeux et sursauta lorsqu'il reconnu son visiteur de la nuit, qui était en fait une visiteuse : Sigrid, sa longue chevelure blonde flottant sur ses épaules. Il allait lui demander si elle avait besoin de quelque chose, mais elle posa un doigt sur ses lèvres et se pencha pour l'embrasser sur la joue. Incapable de lui résister, Fili se redressa et referma les bras sur elle. Son odeur était divine : un mélange de fleurs, de savon, et de miel. Il l'avait déjà senti un peu plus tôt dans la journée, mais là il pouvait s'en repaitre. Il l'embrassa dans le cou, savourant la douceur de la peau blanche de la jeune femme sous ses lèvres. Contre son torse nu, il sentait la pointe des petits seins de Sigrid se tendre de plaisir et manifestant leur besoin d'attention. Fili lui ôta sa chemise de nuit puis lui fit de la place à ses côtés dans le lit. Il prit un instant pour la contempler :

\- Tu es magnifique.

De nouveau elle lui sourit mais ne répondit toujours rien. Fili posa ses lèvres sur les siennes alors que de sa main droite, il caressa la poitrine de la jeune femme. Le nain ne s'était jamais senti aussi vivant alors qu'il avait l'impression de toucher le paradis. Lorsqu'il remplaça ses doigts par sa bouche, sa virilité, déjà très en forme, se manifesta de manière douloureuse. Le plaisir qu'il offrait à Sigrid combiné à celui qu'elle lui donnait en caressant son dos et ses fesses faisait déjà plus que son effet.

Il prit la pointe des seins de l'humaine entre ses dents, s'amusant à les mordiller et les rendre plus dures qu'elles ne l'étaient déjà, puis sa bouche alla picorer le ventre de Sigrid de baisers. Il gratifia ses hanches du même traitement avant qu'elle ne lui laisse davantage d'accès à son corps en écartant les cuisses. Alors qu'il en caressait l'intérieur, le plaisir grandissait en lui comme une vague. Elle était divine, et cette nuit elle était toute à lui. Les lèvres de Fili se posèrent enfin sur l'intimité de la jeune femme qui, sous lui, frissonna. De la pointe de sa langue, il vint taquiner les lèvres puis son « bouton de rose », provoquant des gémissements de la part de son amante. Il alterna entre doux baisers et coups de langue plus appuyés, s'émerveillant intérieurement de ce qu'il était capable de provoquer chez Sigrid. Elle était déjà très humide et cela ne fit qu'exciter davantage Fili. Lorsque de sa langue il vint caresser son entrée, l'humaine se dressa sur ses coudes pour le regarder. La voir ainsi les cheveux défaits, les joues rouges et les yeux hagards de plaisir le rendait fou. Le prince s'activa avec encore plus d'empressement. Les contractions de ses muscles indiquaient sans aucun doute que le plaisir la prendrait bientôt et ce fut à regret que Fili retira sa bouche. Sous lui, Sigrid grogna de frustration mais il l'embrassa partout sur le visage alors qu'il la faisait sienne. Par Mahal, elle était exactement comme il l'avait imaginé : étroite, douce, délicate. Il aurait voulu rester en elle jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. A chaque va-et-vient le plaisir devenait plus puissant et Sigrid l'accompagna en roulant des hanches et en agrippant sauvagement ses cheveux. Il enfouit son visage au creux du cou de la jeune femme, incapable de résister au plaisir qui s'emparait de lui et il ferma les yeux. Son cœur manqua un battement et il les rouvrit brusquement.

Désorienté, Fili chercha Sigrid du regard mais il devait se rendre à l'évidence : il était seul. Ce n'était qu'un rêve. Le blond se rendit compte, horrifié, qu'il avait souillé ses draps. Cela ne lui était pas arrivé depuis si longtemps qu'il n'aurait même pas été capable de donner une date précise. Il enfila une longue chemise qu'il prit au hasard, s'empara de son drap sale, puis se rendit à pas de loup dans une des salles d'eau pour se laver. Fili passa d'abord mettre son drap au sale. Il remplit l'une des cuves d'eau froide et se plongea dedans. Il mit la tête sous l'eau tout en retenant sa respiration. Son rêve avait semblé si réel… En se concentrant un peu, il pouvait encore percevoir la douceur des cheveux de Sigrid sous ses doigts, le goût de son intimité sous sa langue… Mahal, voila que ca recommençait ! Il pensa à toutes les choses les moins sensuelles du monde pour calmer son érection et finit par y arriver.

De retour dans sa chambre, il fit son lit et se recoucha mais fut incapable de trouver le sommeil à nouveau. Il se leva aux aurores, avant même Thorin qui était pourtant connu pour être matinal. Après s'être habillé, il se rendit dans la salle des banquets pour le petit-déjeuner. La veille il avait été convenu que tout le monde s'y retrouverait avant le départ de la délégation de Dale. Il tourna en rond comme un lion en cage puis un à un, les membres de la famille royale et de la délégation arrivèrent. Lorsque Sigrid arriva, Fili ne put s'empêcher de rougir car il repensa automatiquement au rêve qu'il avait fait la nuit précédente. Le petit-déjeuner se déroula dans une ambiance bonne enfant. Sigrid parla de la possibilité d'organiser une journée où les humains apprendraient leurs techniques de pêche aux nains. Thorin accepta la proposition. Il avait toujours du mal à faire confiance aux autres peuples, mais il savait que se fermer complètement à eux n'était pas possible. Après avoir chaleureusement remercié leurs hôtes pour leur hospitalité, les cinq humains prirent congé. Fili offrit de les raccompagner jusqu'à la porte principale et Sigrid accepta. Leurs chevaux les attendaient déjà, Thorin ayant donné des ordres durant le repas. Avant de s'en aller, Sigrid embrassa Fili sur la joue, peut-être pour lui rappeler sa promesse de se montrer moins formel avec elle. Il la regarda partir avec regret, ayant déjà hâte que cette partie de pêche ait lieu.

Pendant les deux jours qui suivirent, Fili travailla sans relâche. Bien sûr Sigrid ne quittait jamais vraiment ses pensées, mais son travail à la forge et à la restauration du palais l'occupait beaucoup. Enfin, au soir du deuxième jour, pendant le diner, Thorin informa sa famille qu'une invitation officielle venant de Bard avait été envoyée par un émissaire. Le château ne pouvant rester sans un membre de la famille royale pour veiller à sa protection, il fut décider que Kili et Tauriel resteraient à Erebor tandis que Thorin, Dis et Fili répondraient à l'invitation du seigneur de Dale. Le blond se demandait comment il allait faire pour tenir encore quinze jours…

Au cours de la nuit, il rêva de nouveau de Sigrid et ses draps en gardèrent la trace. Il essaya d'être le plus discret possible en allant les mettre au sale, mais Kili le surprit dans le couloir :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Rien ! J'allais prendre le frais.

\- Avec ton drap ?

\- Euh… Oui. J'ai trop chaud dans ma chambre.

\- Fais-moi voir ce drap !

\- Non Kili rends-moi ça !

\- Eh, eh trop tard ! Oh non ne me dis pas que…

\- A ton avis…

\- Tu ne peux pas faire ça dans la salle de bains ?

\- Figure-toi que je n'étais pas conscient. J'ai rêvé…

\- De mieux en mieux. Et peut-on savoir qui te fait un tel effet ? Je pense le savoir mais aller, dis-moi.

\- Oh arrête, tu le sais très bien.

\- Il faut que tu le dises à voix haute Fee pour soulager ta conscience, maintenant que visiblement tu as soulagé autre chose.

\- Sigrid, vociféra Fili entre ses dents. Voila, tu es content ?

\- Oui. Allez grand frère, je te laisse. Bonne nuit.

\- C'est ça, merci. A toi aussi.

En colère contre lui-même de s'être fait prendre, Fili retourna dans sa chambre où il dut refaire son lit avant de se recoucher et de dormir d'un sommeil de plomb.

Durant les jours qui précédèrent leur visite à Dale, Fili fit en sorte de choisir une tenue qui le mettrait en valeur. Il peigna chaque jour sa barbe avec soin et prit grand soin de ses tresses. Le prince avait l'impression qu'un monstre se jouait de lui en faisant ralentir le cours du temps. Pourquoi était-ce si long ? Chaque jour il se languissait un peu plus de la femme qu'il aimait. Kili se moquait souvent de lui mais Tauriel, plus charitable, rappelait à son mari son goût prononcé pour le romantisme et qu'il n'avait donc aucune raison de se moquer de son ainé.

Enfin le jour tant attendu arriva. Fili fut prêt de pied en cape depuis l'aube et faisait son possible pour que leur convoi parte le plus tôt possible. En plus de Thorin et Dis, Balin, Dwalin, Bofur, Dain Ironfoot, Nori et Ori les accompagnaient. En pareil compagnie, le trajet parut court et fut fort joyeux.

Bard les accueillit sur le seuil de sa maison. Celle-ci n'avait rien d'ostentatoire mais correspondait tout à fait à l'homme qui y habitait. La compagnie eut la surprise de voir Bilbo Baggins, mais Fili fut ravi de le voir. Cela faisait quelques mois qu'ils ne s'étaient plus côtoyés, depuis le mariage de Kili et Tauriel. Tout au long des politesses d'usage, les yeux de Fili étaient restés fixés sur Sigrid, qui se tenait derrière son père avec son frère et sa sœur. Elle lui sourit et lorsqu'il la salua en lui faisant un baisemain, il la tint un peu plus longtemps que nécessaire.

Avant de se lancer à pêcher, Bard et ses enfants tinrent à montrer à Thorin et aux autres l'avancement des rénovations de Dale qui avaient été possibles grâce à la partie du trésor de Smaug que le roi sous la montagne avait fini par consentir à donner aux humains. Fili remarqua avec plaisir que tous les citoyens semblaient beaucoup aimer Sigrid. Ils la saluaient en lui adressant de grands sourires, lui faisaient des requêtes, et elle, répondait à leurs sollicitations, s'enquérant de chacun.

Une fois sur le bateau, Fili s'arrangea pour être le plus proche possible de la jeune femme. Dès qu'elle le vit son visage sembla s'éclairer :

\- Je suis heureuse de vous revoir Votre A… Fili, se reprit-elle.

\- J'aime mieux cela. Moi aussi Sigrid je suis heureux de vous revoir. Votre père semble totalement dans son élément, fit-il en se tournant vers Bard qui expliquait le maniement des filets à un Thorin visiblement déconcerté.

\- C'est vrai. Des fois je me dis que notre vie d'avant doit lui manquer. Il ne se fait pas à être appelé Votre Grâce par des gens qui le connaissent depuis si longtemps et aux yeux de qui, avant, il n'était qu'un simple citoyen.

\- Vous aussi vous avez du mal à vous faire à cette vie n'est-ce pas ?

\- Je vois que rien ne vous échappe. En effet des fois je trouve tout cela pesant. Comment avez-vous fait pour vous y habituer ?

\- Pour être honnête, j'ai parfois du mal à m'y faire aussi. Surtout avec nos anciens compagnons de voyage. La reconquête d'Erebor était le rêve de mon oncle et Kili et moi ne l'avons suivi que parce que c'était notre devoir en temps que neveux mais pour être honnête, rester dans les Montagnes Bleues ne m'aurait pas dérangé. La seule chose que j'aurais regretté aurait été de ne pas avoir fait votre connaissance.

\- Flatteur ! Je comprends ce que vous ressentez, d'autant plus que vous êtes appelé à devenir roi un jour ou l'autre.

\- Oui. Cela m'effraie parfois. Je ne me vois pas être roi, surtout seul. J'aimerais avoir quelqu'un auprès de moi. Une personne qui soit suffisamment solide pour m'épauler, qui soit intelligente et ait du cœur.

\- J'imagine que votre oncle ne vous laissera sans doute pas suivre vos sentiments et arrangera probablement un mariage ?

\- A vrai dire je n'en sais rien. Peut-être que celle que mon cœur désire et qui serait faite pour être reine sous la montagne sont en fait une seule et même personne.

\- Je vous le souhaite Fili.

\- Et vous, votre père n'envisage pas de vous marier ?

\- Non. Du moins il ne m'a rien dit à ce sujet. J'ai l'espoir qu'il me laisserait libre de refuser ou non.

Fili acquiesça silencieusement. Comme Sigrid était belle en cet instant : le vent et la lumière jouaient avec ses cheveux, ses joues étaient colorées, la couleur de sa robe flattait son teint. Interrompant ses réflexions, elle l'interrogea :

\- Au fait, comment va votre bras ?

\- Bien mieux je vous remercie. Tauriel m'a retiré les fils il y a deux jours. Est-il prévu que vous reveniez prendre des cours ?

\- Nous n'avons pas encore fixé de date mais j'écrirais à Tauriel pour lui demander s'il est possible que nous revenions. C'est une excellente pédagogue.

\- Tauriel est quelqu'un de bien. Je suis content que mon oncle ait enfin accepté le fait qu'elle fasse partie de la vie de Kili, je n'ai jamais vu mon frère aussi heureux. J'espère que j'aurais bientôt un neveu ou une nièce. Je me demande quel résultat donnera le mélange d'une elfe et d'un nain.

\- Quel que soit le résultat je suis sûre que vous aimerez cet enfant.

\- Tout à fait.

Ils se rapprochèrent du reste du groupe, écoutant Bard donner des instructions pour remonter un filet. Personne ne sut jamais vraiment comment cela arriva, mais Bofur tomba à l'eau au cours de la manœuvre. En toute hâte, Fili sauta à l'eau pour ramener son ancien camarade de voyage. Bard leur envoya une corde avec laquelle ils se hissèrent à bord du bateau et l'incident se termina dans de francs éclats de rire. Heureusement que la température était douce car trempé comme il l'était, Fili aurait sûrement attrapé un bon rhume s'il avait fait plus frais.

Bard jeta à nouveau les filets à l'eau et les y laissa afin qu'ils prennent du poisson. L'homme leur apprit également comment lancer de simples lignes avec des hameçons et Fili fit malheureusement partie des nains qui, à plusieurs reprises, se les accrochèrent dans les doigts. Le prince pesta en khuzdul mais prévenante et attentive, Sigrid le soigna.

Ils déjeunèrent à bord du bateau avec les vivres qu'ils avaient apportées et durant tout le repas, la petite Tilda ne lâcha pas Bofur d'une semelle. Lorsque Smaug avait attaqué Laketown, le nain avait essayé de la distraire un maximum afin qu'elle ne soit pas trop effrayée et visiblement, elle semblait lui vouer une affection spéciale pour cela. Bien que terriblement protocolaires, les échanges entre Bard et Thorin étaient tout de même relativement détendus. Assis près de Sigrid, Fili fut rejoint par Dis et sa mère fit subir un interrogatoire en règle à l'humaine : arrivait-elle à se faire à son nouveau statut ? Les enseignements de Tauriel lui avaient-ils été profitables ? Que pensait-elle de la situation de son peuple ? Cela dura longtemps car Dis interrogeait Sigrid sur une foule de détails : ses robes, ses bijoux, quels rapports avaient-elles avec ses frères et sœurs…

Lorsqu'ils reprirent leur partie de pêche, Fili s'excusa auprès de Sigrid pour le comportement de sa mère mais la jeune femme l'assura qu'il n'y avait aucun problème et qu'au contraire, discuter avec Dame Dis avait été un plaisir.

Le reste de la journée passa beaucoup trop vite au goût de Fili. De retour à Dale, Bard partagea de manière équitable le produit de leur pêche et rédigea un document officiel qui laissait aux nains un droit de pêche sur le lac. Après les politesses d'usage, les nains reprirent le chemin d'Erebor. Fili se sentait d'humeur maussade. Dis sembla le remarquer et lui demanda à plusieurs reprise s'il se sentait bien mais à chaque fois, Fili lui assurait que oui. Elle fini par abandonner mais le prince connaissait trop bien sa mère pour ne pas savoir qu'elle reviendrait à la charge tôt ou tard.

Les poissons furent conservés dans une salle remplie de glace, juste en dessous des cuisines. Thorin décréta qu'il ferait donner un banquet au cours duquel ils seraient mangés. Fili informa Tauriel que Sigrid espérait bientôt pouvoir reprendre une leçon auprès d'elle et l'elfe promit de lui écrire. La mésaventure de Bofur fit pleurer Kili de rire et à voir l'hilarité de son cadet, Fili rit beaucoup lui aussi.

Une fois dans ses appartements pour la nuit, Fili décida de jouer du violon. Il n'avait pas joué pour lui-même depuis longtemps et la musique lui avait toujours permis de se détendre. Il essaya de faire le vide dans son esprit mais une seule pensée y resta : son humaine. Décidant que ce n'était peut-être pas un mal, le blond se mit à jouer. Les premières notes racontaient leur rencontre à Laketown, le sentiment d'urgence du fait de la blessure de Kili. Le rythme s'intensifia pour raconter leur peur lors de la destruction de la ville par Smaug, la panique, le feu. Les notes s'apaisèrent pour raconter sa joie d'avoir survécu et de voir les relations diplomatiques entre Erebor et Dale s'améliorer. Elles se firent plus vives pour exprimer le plaisir qu'il avait à voir la jeune femme, même si c'était de loin en loin. L'archet grinça un peu lorsque Fili en vint au moment où son oncle s'était mis en tête de lui faire épouser la fille d'un chef de clan mais s'adoucirent pour raconter la visite de Sigrid à Erebor et leur balade dans la montagne. La mélodie se fit virevoltante pour raconter le rêve qu'il avait fait et dans lequel il l'avait possédée puis se fit lente comme le temps qu'il avait dut attendre avant de la revoir. Les notes se firent douces comme l'eau sur laquelle ils avaient vogué un peu plus tôt dans la journée pour raconter leur visite à Dale puis gagna en puissance pour dire tout ce que Fili imaginait de ce futur qu'il désirait tant avec l'humaine : des festins réunissant leurs peuples, des nuits passées dans les bras l'un de l'autre, un mariage, la naissance de leurs enfants, ces mêmes enfants jouant avec ceux de Kili et Tauriel, et enfin Sigrid, resplendissante avec une couronne sur la tête, reine à ses côtés.

Fili termina son morceau. Un peu étourdi il reposa son violon. Deux coups à la porte le firent sursauter :

\- Mon lion, je peux entrer ?

\- Oui.

\- C'était vraiment beau, fit Dis en refermant la porte derrière elle.

\- Merci.

\- Tu as passé une bonne journée aujourd'hui mon chéri ?

\- Oui. C'était intéressant je trouve. Et c'est bien que nous ayons de bonnes relations avec les gens de Dale. Tu ne trouves pas ?

\- Si. J'apprécie beaucoup Dame Sigrid. Je trouve que c'est une jeune femme pleine de bon sens et très agréable.

\- C'est vrai. C'est vraiment quelqu'un de bien.

\- Il me semble que vous vous entendez bien tous les deux. Je me trompe ?

\- Oui. Enfin je veux dire non. On s'entend bien et tu ne te trompes pas.

\- C'est bien ce que je pensais.

\- Et que pensais-tu ?

\- Un enfant ne peut jamais rien cacher à sa mère mon chéri. Allons, tu sais bien que tu peux tout me dire. Elle te plait n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui, un peu.

\- Beaucoup même je dirais.

\- Bon d'accord c'est vrai, elle me plait beaucoup.

\- Alors je pense que tu devrais en parler à ton oncle.

\- Je ne pense pas que cette idée lui plaise énormément.

\- Il suffit de présenter les choses d'une certaine façon mon chéri. Je sais comment manier mon frère, ne t'inquiète pas, je vais lui faire une proposition qu'il ne pourra pas refuser.

\- Quel genre de proposition ?

\- Un mariage entre toi et Sigrid. Tout cela pour le bénéfice commun qu'Erebor et Dale pourrait retirer de tout cela.

\- Tu ferais vraiment ça ? Avoir une belle-fille humaine ne te dérangerait pas ?

\- Tauriel est une elfe et elle ne me dérange pas. Tout ce qui compte à mes yeux c'est que ton frère et toi soyez heureux. Elles auraient été des orques je ne dis pas que je ne me serais pas interposée, mais je les aime beaucoup toutes les deux.

\- Merci maman, dit Fili en la prenant dans ses bras.

\- De rien mon grand. Allez, maintenant il faut dormir. Bonne nuit mon lion.

\- Bonne nuit maman.

Fili savait que la partie n'était pas encore gagnée, mais avec l'aide de sa mère les choses seraient sans doute plus faciles.

Le lendemain, le prince attendit anxieusement toute la journée que son oncle le convoque mais rien ne vint. Peut-être que Dis n'avait pas eu le temps de lui parler. Et si Thorin refusait de l'écouter ? Après tout, il était tellement autoritaire qu'il pouvait très bien lui dire qu'il n'avait pas besoin de son avis. Au diner rien d'anormal ne se passa. Son oncle était égal à lui-même : silencieux et taciturne. Fili n'osa pas poser de questions à sa mère et alla se coucher sans être plus avancé.

Enfin, le lendemain midi, Thorin les informa Kili et lui que le conseil se réunirait exceptionnellement le soir même. Lorsque Thorin eut le dos tourné, Fili adressa des remerciements à sa mère.

L'après-midi à la forge lui parut interminable et il vit arriver la fin de la journée avec un mélange de joie et d'angoisse. La famille royale dina rapidement puis tous, excepté Tauriel, se rendirent au conseil. Kili semblait surpris que leur mère les accompagne, mais Fili tâchait de rester impassible. La salle du conseil réunissait seulement quelques nains : Dwalin, son frère ainé Balin, Dain Ironfoot, Ori, Dori et Nori, Bifur, Bofur et Bombur. Chacun prit place autour de la table puis Thorin entra dans le vif du sujet :

\- Bien ! Si je vous ai tous réuni ce soir, c'est pour vous parler d'une affaire importante. Vous savez tous que mon neveu Fili ici présent est mon héritier le plus proche. Maintenant que nous avons réussi à reconquérir Erebor, je pense qu'il est temps pour lui de songer à se marier. Qu'en penses-tu Fili ?

\- Je ferai comme Sa Majesté l'entend.

\- Bon. Ma très chère sœur ici présente pense avoir trouvé la candidate idéale pour cela : Sigrid, la fille ainée du seigneur de Dale. Erebor peut retirer un grand bénéfice à s'unir au royaume de Dale. Bien sûr ce bénéfice sera payé de retour. En cas de conflit, Bard nous sera d'un grand secours et nous nous engagerons à lui prêter main-forte si Dale se trouve à être menacé.

\- Quoi ? Mais c'est une humaine ! S'écria Dain.

\- Moi je pense que c'est un bon choix, fit Bofur.

\- De toute façon une chose pareille devait bien finir par arriver, dit Dwalin d'un ton sans réplique. Y a jamais eu assez de naines pour nous tous c'est sûr.

\- Dame Sigrid est quelqu'un de très bien élevé, osa le timide Ori.

\- Tout à fait d'accord avec vous Ori, approuva Dis.

\- Elle est une candidate tout à fait acceptable, fit Balin d'un ton docte.

\- Bah de toute façon, elle ou une autre, dit Nori d'un air pensif.

\- Si ça s'trouve elle ne sera pas d'accord.

\- Bombur ! Ne décourage pas mon frère, le houspilla Kili.

\- Assez ! Je pense que nous devrions laisser la parole à Fili, les interrompit Thorin.

\- Et bien je suis d'accord avec ce choix. Sigrid me semble tout à fait capable d'être un jour reine sous la montagne. Elle est honnête, travailleuse, capable d'éprouver de la compassion. J'accepte de l'épouser.

\- Ne vas pas trop vite en besogne. Avant de l'épouser il faut déjà que tu lui fasses la cour en bonne et due forme. Dès demain tu iras voir le Seigneur Bard en lui demandant une audience à lui et à sa fille. Je pense qu'il ne consentira à ce mariage que si Sigrid elle-même y consent.

\- Merci mon oncle.

\- Tu peux surtout remercier ta mère mon garçon, c'est elle qui m'a convaincu. Bien, puisque pour la majorité d'entre vous, vous êtes d'accord, la séance est levée.

Fili dut se retenir pour ne pas sauter au cou de sa mère. Celle-ci lui sourit et lui fit un clin d'œil complice. Kili lui se montra beaucoup moins discret et vint féliciter son frère.

Ce dernier réussit à le convaincre de passer la soirée avec lui et Tauriel pour fêter l'événement et Fili finit par se laisser faire. Sa belle-sœur se montra toute aussi enthousiaste et le félicita chaleureusement, se réjouissant que la parité règne enfin au sein de la famille royale. Il les quitta au milieu de la nuit, avec l'impression d'être aussi léger qu'une plume.

Aussi étrange que cela paraisse, il dormit d'un sommeil sans rêve cette nuit-là. Il s'habilla dès l'aube, prit deux épées qu'il mit à sa ceinture en cas de problème le long du chemin puis après un rapide petit-déjeuner se mit en route. Il pressa son poney à plusieurs reprises, tant il avait l'impression qu'il se trainait.

Il finit par atteindre les portes de la ville et après avoir décliné son identité, les gardes le laissèrent passer. Au palais, les gardes le firent patienter avant qu'il puisse se présenter devant le seigneur des lieux. Après plusieurs minutes qui lui semblèrent interminables, Fili fut autorisé à entrer dans une grande pièce haute de plafond et qui devait probablement servir au conseil privé de Bard. Comme à son habitude l'homme se montra très affable et lui demanda la raison de sa visite. Fili n'était plus très sûr de savoir par où commencer :

\- Votre Altesse j'ai une requête à vous faire mais je souhaiterais que votre fille, Dame Sigrid, soit présente elle aussi.

\- Sigrid ? Très bien, je vais la faire appeler.

\- Merci.

\- Rien de grave j'espère ?

\- Non rassurez-vous.

\- La journée passée sur le lac vous a-t-elle plu ?

\- Beaucoup. C'était très aimable à vous de nous avoir invités.

\- Mais je vous en prie. Ah Sigrid ma chérie !

\- Dame Sigrid, fit Fili en s'inclinant.

\- Prince Fili, répondit la jeune femme en s'inclinant à son tour.

\- Dites-nous ce qui vous amène Fili.

\- Voila. Et bien… Seigneur Bard, je vous demande officiellement la permission de faire la cour à votre fille Dame Sigrid ici présente.

\- Eh bien ! Voila une requête pour le moins intéressante. Peut-être serait-il judicieux que vous voyez cela avec la principale intéressée directement. Cependant je vais écrire à Sa Majesté votre oncle pour que lui et moi voyions les termes précis de ce mariage.

\- Merci papa. J'accepte, Fili.

\- Merci ! Merci infiniment ! Je vous promets Seigneur Bard, que je ferai tout ce qu'il m'est possible pour rendre votre fille heureuse.

\- Mais je n'en doute pas. Je peux vous laisser un moment en privé si vous voulez.

\- Pourquoi pas ? Fili, voudriez-vous venir faire quelques pas dehors avec moi ?

\- Avec plaisir.

Fili la suivit en dehors du palais. Il se sentait un peu gauche et n'osait pas l'approcher. Elle l'emmena dans un endroit un peu à l'écart, d'où l'on avait une vue imprenable. Pendant un moment, personne ne parla, mais Sigrid finit par rompre le silence qui s'était installé entre eux :

\- Je n'aurais jamais osé espérer que vous demandiez ma main un jour.

\- J'ai décidé de me montrer courageux. Vous savez, si vous ne voulez plus m'épouser, je comprendrais. Erebor est encore en reconstruction, je ne suis pas encore roi et je ne pense pas que ma prise de pouvoir soit pour demain…

\- Fili, ma réponse est toujours oui, je veux toujours vous épouser. Je n'ai pas accepté par caprice. Vous êtes quelqu'un de bien. Intelligent, courageux, dévoué, sensible. Vous serez un bon mari j'en suis sûre.

\- Merci. Je vous retourne le compliment.

\- Peut-être que nous pourrions nous tutoyer ? Après tout, même si ce n'est pas encore officiel, nous sommes fiancés maintenant.

\- Si cela ne te dérange pas, je suis d'accord. Je suis soulagé que ton père ait accepté si vite. Je pensais que je devrais argumenter pendant des heures.

\- Papa ne tarie pas d'éloges sur toi. Il pense que tu es quelqu'un de loyal et en qui on peut avoir confiance.

\- Après ce que mon oncle lui a fait, je pensais que la main de sa fille serait la dernière chose qu'il accepterait de me donner.

\- Tu n'es pas ton oncle. Et finalement, la fièvre de l'or lui est passée.

\- Heureusement que Monsieur Baggins lui a remis les idées en place, sinon je ne sais vraiment pas où nous en serions.

\- Je peux te poser une question ?

\- Bien sûr, je t'écoute.

\- Où est votre père à Kili et toi ?

\- Il est mort. Un soir, il y a eu une attaque d'orques. C'était quelques semaines avant la naissance de Kili, je venais d'avoir cinq ans. Tous les hommes de notre village ont été réquisitionnés et mon père a succombé en se battant.

\- Je suis désolée, dit Sigrid en posant sa main sur la sienne.

\- Je m'y suis fait. Pour être honnête, je n'ai pratiquement pas de souvenirs de lui. Maman dit que Kili lui ressemble physiquement. Et ta mère, que lui est-il arrivé ?

\- Elle est morte en mettant Tilda au monde. Depuis ce jour c'est moi qui m'occupe de Bain et Tilda.

\- C'est triste.

\- Oui, mais c'est la vie. On ne sait jamais ce que l'avenir nous réserve. C'est ça qui est merveilleux, ne jamais savoir à quoi s'attendre.

\- Tu ferais bondir mon oncle, fit Fili en riant. Lui qui aime que tout soit millimétré.

\- C'est parce que c'est le roi sans doute.

\- Oui. Sigrid, est-ce que je peux t'embrasser ?

\- Oui.

Doucement, comme s'il avait peur de l'effrayer, Fili rapprocha son visage du sien tout en posant une main sur sa joue. Leurs bouches n'étaient plus qu'à quelques millimètres l'une de l'autre mais le prince ne bougea pas. Il voulait que Sigrid close la distance qui les séparait, qu'elle se sente libre de l'embrasser ou non. Ils allaient bientôt être officiellement fiancés, mais elle n'était pas sa chose, elle serait toujours libre de ses choix.

Lorsque leurs lèvres se touchèrent, Fili eut l'impression que tout ce qu'il y avait autour d'eux venait de disparaître, effacé par la joie d'embrasser la femme qu'il aimait. Les lèvres de Sigrid étaient douces et chaudes, parfaites. De la pointe de sa langue, le blond en redessina les contours, les caressa puis Sigrid les entrouvrit pour qu'il approfondisse le baiser. Leurs langues se découvraient, s'apprivoisaient sans qu'aucune ne cherche à dominer l'autre. Elles voulaient juste donner du plaisir à l'autre.

Lorsque le manque d'air se fit sentir et qu'ils se séparèrent, ils décidèrent de retourner sur leur pas. A leur retour au palais de Dale, Bard semblait les attendre. Il confia une lettre à Fili afin qu'il la remette à Thorin. Le prince promit de la lui remettre puis partit, non sans avoir promis à Sigrid qu'ils se reverraient bientôt.

De retour à Erebor, il s'empressa d'aller voir Thorin pour lui transmettre la lettre de Bard et lui dire que sa proposition avait été acceptée. Son oncle le félicita puis répondit à la lettre du père de Sigrid. Le roi sous la montagne proposa une rencontre à son homologue de Dale qui se tiendrait deux jours plus tard. Il cacheta ensuite la missive et la confia à un serviteur pour qu'il la porte à Dale.

Après avoir quitté son oncle, Fili se rendit à la forge et travailla pour le reste de la journée, le cœur aussi léger qu'une plume et le phénomène s'accentua lorsque Thorin lui apprit que Bard serait là avec Sigrid à la date qu'il avait convenu.

Le jour de la visite officielle de Bard et Sigrid à Erebor arriva enfin. Toute la famille royale était réunie pour accueillir leurs hôtes. Fili n'osa pas embrasser Sigrid devant son père, la peur de se prendre un coup d'épée le retenant quelque peu. Pour ce qui concernait l'arrangement du mariage en lui-même, seuls Fili et Sigrid furent autorisés à entrer. La discussion dura plusieurs heures mais se passa somme toute assez bien. Contrairement à ce que Fili avait craint Thorin n'avait pas fait sa tête de mule et avait discuté calmement de tous les points que Bard avait soulevé : une protection mutuelle en cas d'attaque, le droit pour les nains d'aller pêcher, et la forge d'armures et d'armes pour les humains. Afin que l'arrangement soit équitable, Thorin s'engagea à délivrer une aide supplémentaire en or à la ville de Dale pour la reconstruction. Enfin, la date des noces fut arrêtée. Elles se dérouleraient quatre mois plus tard, ce qui laissait largement le temps à tout le monde de s'organiser.

Fili aurait aimé que la date du mariage soit plus proche, mais défier l'autorité de Thorin n'était pas quelque chose qu'il voulait car sinon, son oncle aurait été capable de tout annuler, purement et simplement.

Sigrid et Bard furent invités à rester pour le déjeuner et ils acceptèrent. Au cours du repas, sa future épouse et Tauriel convinrent d'une autre date pour des cours d'apothicairerie. Fili mourait d'envie d'abréger le repas pour pouvoir passer un moment seul avec sa fiancée, mais il devait se montrer bien élevé et patienter. Lorsqu'enfin les derniers reliefs du repas eurent disparu, Fili emmena la jeune femme au dehors. Il voulait lui montrer un endroit qu'il aimait particulièrement et d'où l'on dominait tout le paysage alentour. Le prince profita de leur solitude pour embrasser sa fiancée, qui lui rendit sa marque d'affection avec beaucoup de ferveur. Blottis dans les bras l'un de l'autre, ils savouraient la joie qui leur était offerte. Ils parlèrent de ce qu'ils souhaitaient ou non pour leur mariage : tous deux étaient d'accord pour inviter Bilbo et Gandalf, le jour serait chômé pour tout le monde et les plus pauvres se verraient distribuer à chacun une pièce d'or. La fin de la journée arriva trop vite au goût de Fili et les deux amoureux durent se séparer. Sigrid lui fit promettre de revenir bientôt la voir à Dale et Fili promit.

Le soir, avant de s'endormir, le prince se dit qu'il fallait qu'il fasse un cadeau à sa fiancée. Mais quoi ? Il voulait lui offrir quelque chose qui symbolise l'amour qu'il avait pour elle. L'idée s'impose d'elle-même : un bijou. Dans sa tête, il voyait déjà ce qu'il allait faire. En s'endormant, il avait déjà hâte de se réveiller pour aller à la forge.

Le lendemain, après que Dis l'eut forcé à s'asseoir pour prendre son petit-déjeuner, il mit enfin son projet à exécution. Il choisit l'or le plus fin qu'il puisse trouver et pour l'accompagner, des aigues-marines dont la couleur seraient en parfaite adéquation avec celle des yeux de Sigrid. Forger quelque chose d'aussi fin était plus difficile qu'il ne le pensait, mais il était sûr de pouvoir y arriver. De plus il imaginait le bijou au cou de Sigrid et cela l'aidait à persévérer.

En tout, il lui fallut trois semaines pour forger le collier en lui-même avant de pouvoir y incruster les pierres précieuses. Le résultat dépassa ses espérances : une délicate chaine d'or de sept millimètres de large sur laquelle avaient été disséminé les aigues-marines qu'il avait choisi. On aurait dit un rayon de soleil sur lequel des étoiles se seraient accrochées.

La fin de sa tâche coïncidait avec la venue de sa fiancée à Erebor pour prendre d'autres cours avec Tauriel. Bien sûr la jeune femme était revenue avec quelques dames de Dale et un homme qui était chargé d'assurer leur protection durant le voyage, mais Fili réussi à faire en sorte de leur fausser compagnie.

Il l'emmena à nouveau au dehors, de là où il pouvait tout voir de ce qui se trouvait autour de la montagne. La joie de Sigrid lui fit chaud au cœur :

\- Fili c'est magnifique ! Merci, fit-elle en l'embrassant.

\- Il te plait vraiment ?

\- Je n'ai jamais vu quelque chose d'aussi beau. Et j'en ai encore moins porté.

\- C'est toi qui le rends beau.

\- Chercheriez-vous à me flatter Maitre Nain ?

\- Non Ma Dame, je ne veux qu'être honnête avec vous.

\- Alors surtout ne changez jamais. Fili, j'aimerais que tu m'expliques quelque chose.

\- Quoi donc ?

\- J'ai cru comprendre que les tresses avaient une signification particulière pour les nains, mais j'aimerais comprendre.

\- Ah, vaste sujet ! Tu vois celle-ci, fit-il en lui montrant une de ses propres tresses ? Et bien elle signifie que je fais partie de la famille royale. Après notre mariage tu la porteras toi aussi.

\- Ce serait un honneur.

\- Cette autre veut dire que je suis l'héritier du trône. Celle-là, que j'ai participé à une bataille et que j'ai survécu.

\- J'espère bien que tu n'en auras pas d'autres comme elle alors.

\- Il fallait que je fasse mes preuves.

\- Espérons que nous ne connaitrons pas d'autres guerres.

\- Je l'espère aussi.

\- Pour en revenir aux tresses, comment faites-vous pour retenir leur signification ? Il doit en exister une multitude non ?

\- C'est un peu compliqué au début. En effet il en existe pour presque chaque occasion. Dans notre culture, tresser les cheveux de quelqu'un est un acte assez intime. Il n'y a qu'un membre de la famille qui soit autorisé à le faire. Les serviteurs n'en ont pas le droit.

\- Quand nous serons mariés, tu voudras bien me montrer comment faire ?

\- Avec plaisir. J'ai hâte de montrer à tout le monde que tu es à moi et que tu fais partie de notre famille. Si nous avons des enfants, tu auras aussi une tresse pour marquer cet événement. La tresse diffère selon le sexe de l'enfant.

\- Si j'échoue à te donner un héritier, ton oncle me fera exécuter en public ?

\- Non. Et d'ailleurs je m'y opposerai formellement. Ne t'inquiète pas, même si nous n'arrivons pas à avoir d'enfants, ou si ce ne sont pas les héritiers mâles que la couronne exige, je serai quand même heureux. Tout ce que je veux c'est être avec toi, vivante. Je ne veux pas que tu te mettes martel en tête pour un supposé devoir envers le trône.

\- Merci Fili, murmura la jeune femme en le serrant contre elle.

\- On ferait peut-être bien de rentrer non ? Je pense que sinon, Tauriel ne va pas être très contente.

\- C'est possible.

Après que sa fiancée soit retournée auprès de Tauriel, Fili vaqua à ses occupations de la journée, principalement à la forge. Bien sûr il ne manqua pas de retourner voir Sigrid avant son départ, ne voulant pas la laisser partir sans qu'il l'ait revue.

Dans les semaines qui suivirent, ils ne se virent que pour organiser leur mariage. Que ce soit à Erebor ou à Dale, tout le monde était occupé à préparer les noces princières. Il fut convenu que la cérémonie se déroulerait à Erebor, mais qu'une escorte irait chercher la mariée la veille et qu'un banquet serait donné à Dale pour célébrer le départ de Sigrid vers sa nouvelle vie. Bien sûr Fili ne devrait pas voir sa future épouse dans sa robe avant le mariage et ils dormiraient et se prépareraient donc dans des ailes différentes du palais. La cérémonie aurait lieu en fin de journée, puis un grand banquet serait offert par le royaume des nains. Dis devint incontrôlable, et voyait tellement les choses en grand que Fili lui-même dut la freiner. Le prince n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'organiser un mariage puisse être aussi compliqué : il fallait organiser le plan de table, décider de ce qu'il y aurait au menu, aller chez le tailleur pour avoir une tenue adéquate… Il n'avait pas vraiment participé aux préparatifs du mariage de Kili et Tauriel, laissant ce soin à Dis, et ne s'était donc pas rendu compte de la masse de travail que cela représentait. Fili se demanda plus d'une fois si tout serait prêt pour le jour J. Il voulait que tout soit parfait pour Sigrid, pour qu'elle ait le mariage qu'elle méritait.

La veille du grand jour arriva enfin. Tous les membres de la famille royale, escortée de gardes, firent route vers Dale. Fili avait l'impression qu'ils se trainaient et avait eu plus d'une fois envie de presser davantage les poneys. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la ville, des acclamations fusèrent de toute part. Des guirlandes de fleurs avaient été accrochées un peu partout, ainsi que de petits drapeaux aux couleurs bariolées, donnant à la ville l'aspect d'un tableau chatoyant.

Bard et ses enfants les attendaient devant les portes du palais. Lorsque les fiancés furent réunis, la foule explosa littéralement en acclamation. Fili ne s'attendait vraiment pas à un tel accueil. Dans la salle des banquets, de longues tables avaient été dressées afin que tous les gens qui le voulaient puissent se joindre à eux. Dans sa robe gris perle, son collier d'or et d'aigues-marines autour du cou, Sigrid était resplendissante. Dès qu'il le pouvait, Fili serrait sa main dans la sienne pour s'assurer qu'elle soit bien réelle et qu'il ne rêve pas.

Le festin était somptueux. Bard y avait invité Bilbo et Gandalf, ces derniers feraient le voyage avec eux jusqu'à Erebor. Dès que les premières notes de musique résonnèrent, Fili entraina Sigrid sur la piste de danse. Le peu de différence de taille qu'il y avait entre eux leur permettait de se mouvoir avec une certaine coordination. Fili n'était pas spécialement un bon danseur, mais il lui suffisait de se laisser porter par la musique. Il trouvait Sigrid tellement belle qu'elle semblait tout effacer autour d'eux. Tauriel et Kili ne tardèrent pas à se joindre à eux, et Bard fit poliment danser Dis. Seul Thorin préféra rester assis à table, discutant avec Bilbo et le magicien.

L'heure de quitter Dale arriva. Les habitants vinrent dirent au revoir à leur princesse et lui souhaiter tous leurs vœux de bonheur tandis que Bard donnait ses dernières instructions à Alfried qui allait veiller sur la sécurité du palais durant l'absence du seigneur des lieux et de sa famille.

Le trajet jusqu'à Erebor fut joyeux. Gandalf, avec qui Fili n'avait pas eu le temps de discuter jusque là, le félicita. Bard et Thorin évoquaient la reconstruction de leur royaume respectif, tandis que Tilda ne voulait pas lâcher sa sœur d'une semelle. Kili, Tauriel et Bain parlaient arcs et flèches.

Arrivés à Erebor, tous les nains s'étaient réunis pour souhaiter la bienvenue à leur future princesse. La jeune femme sembla touchée de cette attention mais il était déjà tard, et après avoir convenu que Fili viendrait tresser ses cheveux avant qu'elle ne s'habille le lendemain, tout le monde alla se coucher.

Le sommeil de Fili fut très perturbé. Il ne cessait de faire le même cauchemar : Sigrid et lui-même se trouvaient devant Balin, en train de les marier, quand tout à coup, le corps de son épouse se transformait et prenait l'hideuse apparence de celui de Bolg qui essayait ensuite de le tuer. A chaque fois, cela le réveillait en sursaut. Il fallait impérativement qu'il se calme. Kili et Tauriel avaient réglé son compte à l'orque, il n'y avait plus rien à craindre de lui.

Lorsqu'il se leva, il mit des habits au hasard, il mettrait sa tenue de cérémonie un peu plus tard, et descendit prendre son petit-déjeuner. Sa mère était déjà debout et donnait des ordres à des serviteurs qui allaient de tous côtés comme des abeilles ayant perdu le chemin de leur ruche.

Après avoir terminé son repas, il se hâta de se rendre jusqu'à la chambre de Sigrid pour tresser ses cheveux mais un garde posté devant la porte l'informa que Son Altesse était partie prendre un bain et qu'il devrait donc l'attendre. Au bout de quelques minutes, la jeune femme apparut. Elle lui sourit dès qu'elle le vit et le fit entrer à sa suite. Une fois la porte refermée, Sigrid se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa longuement sur les lèvres. Fili la garda dans ses bras aussi longtemps qu'il le put, car il savait que le moment où il pourrait avoir un peu d'intimité avec elle était encore relativement loin devant lui. Il la fit asseoir devant le miroir en pied qui se trouvait dans la pièce puis s'affaira à tresser ses cheveux. Une émotion particulière l'étreignit en accomplissant sa tâche. Sigrid allait réellement faire partie de la famille royale désormais. Dans le miroir, il voyait le reflet souriant de sa fiancée. Comme souvent, sa beauté l'émerveillait. Lorsqu'il eut fini, Sigrid le remercia et embrassa ses mains avant de le laisser partir.

Fili se rendit dans l'une des salles d'eau et prit un bain à son tour. Il se frotta sous toutes les coutures puis se rendit dans sa chambre pour s'habiller. A peine était il entré que des coups résonnèrent à la porte, qui s'ouvrit sur Kili et Thorin et deux serviteurs, sans attendre de réponse. Comme à son habitude, son cadet se montrait plein d'enthousiasme :

\- Alors grand frère, ça y est c'est le grand jour ?

\- On dirait bien.

\- Pas trop stressé ? Sigrid ne s'est pas sauvée au moins ?

\- Non. Je m'étonne que Tauriel ne l'ait pas fait, dire qu'elle doit supporter tes blagues à longueur de journée.

\- Je la fais beaucoup rire figure-toi.

\- Je pense que l'on pourra parler de tout cela plus tard, fit Thorin. Pour l'instant nous avons autre chose à faire.

\- Oui oncle Thorin, firent en chœur les deux frères.

\- Vous, aidez-le à s'habiller.

\- Oui Votre Majesté.

Les deux serviteurs aidèrent Fili à revêtir sa tenue de cérémonie. D'un gris très clair, elle faisait ressortir la couleur de ses yeux. Thorin lui remit ensuite une épée de parade qu'il avait fait forger spécialement pour l'occasion. L'arme était magnifique : la lame était faite d'argent et le pommeau incrusté de saphirs. Fili remercia chaleureusement son oncle mais trois coups frappés à la porte les interrompirent. Après y avoir été invité, Bard entra dans la pièce. Il était déjà vêtu de pied en cape et demanda à parler en seul à seul à Fili. Ce dernier sentit une certaine angoisse poindre en lui. Le seigneur de Dale fut le premier à parler :

\- Je vous ai toujours trouvé honorable Fili. Depuis notre toute première rencontre.

\- Merci Votre Altesse.

\- C'est pour cela que j'ai accepté de vous donner la main de ma fille. Mais n'oubliez pas, si jamais vous lui faites du mal, je n'aurais aucun scrupule à vous pulvériser.

\- Il n'a jamais été dans mes intentions de faire du mal à Sigrid. Au contraire, son bonheur m'importe bien plus que le mien propre.

\- Bien, c'est ce que je voulais entendre. Bienvenue dans notre famille dans ce cas.

\- Bienvenue dans notre famille Votre Altesse.

Fili le regarda partir, éberlué. Il avait beaucoup d'estime pour son futur beau-père et comprenait aisément que le mariage de sa fille ainée l'inquiète. Dis vint lui rendre visite. Lorsqu'elle le vit, elle fondit en larmes et ne cessa de répéter qu'elle n'arrivait pas à croire que son bébé allait se marier et qu'elle était très heureuse pour lui, le tout en le serrant dans ses bras à l'étouffer.

Le temps ayant considérablement passé, l'heure de la cérémonie approchait à grands pas et il fut décidé que Fili, au bras de Dis, se mette en route pour rejoindre la salle où se tiendrait la cérémonie. Au fur et à mesure, Fili sentait l'angoisse monter en lui. Et si Sigrid avait décidé ne pas venir ? Ou encore, si Bard décidait de lui passer une flèche à travers le corps ? Non c'était ridicule, aucune de ces deux hypothèses ne pouvait se réaliser.

La pièce, bien qu'immense, était déjà pleine à craquer. Dans la foule, Fili repéra ses anciens compagnons de route, Bain et Tilda les frères et sœurs de Sigrid, la haute stature de Gandalf, la chevelure miel de Bilbo… Il remonta l'allée, puis se posta face à Balin, qui étant le membre le plus âgé de la communauté, allait procéder à la cérémonie. Kili et Tauriel entrèrent à leur tour, suivi par Thorin, puis se placèrent au premier rang. Après ce qui lui parut une éternité, Sigrid apparut enfin, au bras de son père. Vêtue d'une longue robe blanche à col en forme de goutte, le collier de Fili en épousant parfaitement la forme, la jeune femme était magnifique. Balin s'éclaircit la gorge :

\- Chers amis ! Nous sommes réunis aujourd'hui pour unir le destin de ces deux êtres : Fils, fils de Dis, et Sigrid, fille de Bard, Seigneur de Dale. Fili, fils de Dis, acceptes-tu de prendre pour unique et légitime épouse Sigrid, fille de Bard, Seigneur de Dale, ici présente ?

\- Oui.

\- Sigrid, fille de Bard, Seigneur de Dale, acceptes-tu de prendre pour unique et légitime époux Fili, fils de Dis, ici présent ?

\- Oui.

\- Maintenant que vous avez échangé vos consentements, nous allons procéder à la cérémonie de la tresse qui vous marquera comme vous appartenant l'un à l'autre.

Fili commença. Comme le matin, il tressa les cheveux de son épouse, mais dans un style différent. Il fut surpris qu'elle lui rende la pareille sans hésitation dans ses gestes. Dis avait dû lui apprendre la manœuvre sans le lui dire. Lorsque la jeune femme eut fini, Balin les déclara officiellement mari et femme. Un tonnerre d'applaudissements retentit dans toute la salle mais il n'y prêta pas attention, trop occupé qu'il était à embrasser Sigrid.

Comme ils l'avaient décidé quelques mois plus tôt, Fili et Sigrid distribuèrent une pièce d'or aux habitants les plus pauvres, puis tout le monde fut invité à rejoindre la salle des banquets. Les mariés s'installèrent à la table d'honneur, entourés de leurs familles, tandis que leurs invités et les simples habitants prenaient place autour des autres tables. Des serviteurs ne tardèrent pas à amener des plats regorgeant de nourriture, et une délicieuse odeur se répandait aussitôt dans l'air. Avant d'entamer les victuailles, Thorin puis Bard prirent la parole, présentant leurs vœux de bonheur aux jeunes mariés. Dès qu'ils s'assirent à nouveau, le festin débuta. Les cuisiniers, sous la supervision de Bombur, s'étaient surpassés : des poissons nappés de sauce aux herbes côtoyaient des viandes rôties et des légumes. Des potages et des crustacés furent servis, le tout arrosé de bière ou de vin selon la convenance de chacun. Pour le dessert, un nombre incalculables de plateaux regorgeant de pâte d'amande, de fruits secs, de fruits confits et de confitures et autres gelées de fruits furent servis.

Fili et Sigrid ouvrirent le bal. Dans sa robe blanche, avec la lueur des chandelles, Sigrid ressemblait à une flamme, mais pas celle d'un feu dangereux, celle d'un feu fait pour réchauffer celui qui est resté longtemps dehors au froid.

Ils dansèrent toute la nuit. Au petit matin, alors qu'ils allaient prendre congé de la fête qui leur avait été dédiée, Thorin les informa qu'il avait fait préparé pour eux de nouveaux appartements, plus grands, afin qu'ils soient moins à l'étroit. La chambre qu'occupait jusqu'à lors Fili allait être transformé en nurserie pour le jour où eux-mêmes, et Kili et Tauriel auraient des enfants.

Après avoir chaleureusement remercié Thorin, les mariés remercièrent également l'ensemble des personnes présentes puis Sigrid salua son père, Bain et Tilda avant de s'éclipser avec Fili. Deux gardes étaient en faction devant la porte de leurs appartements. Fili était vraiment reconnaissant envers son oncle car ils avaient vraiment beaucoup d'espace.

Maintenant qu'ils étaient seuls, et bien qu'il meure d'envie d'elle, Fili se sentait un peu gauche. Visiblement aussi gênée que lui, Sigrid s'assit sur le lit et le blond l'imita. Le jeune couple échangea un baiser. Fili sentait le désir commencer se manifester. Comme si elle l'avait entendu penser, Sigrid rompit le baiser :

\- Fili, il faut que tu saches que je n'ai jamais… Enfin… Je n'ai jamais fait l'amour, dit-elle en se tordant les mains.

\- Ce n'est pas grave chérie. Si tu veux, on peut attendre que tu te sentes prête. Jamais je ne te forcerais à faire quelque chose que tu ne veux pas.

\- Non, je suis prête. Il y a des mois que je rêve de ce moment. De te voir, de te toucher…

Fili lui sourit et l'embrassa à nouveau. Ses mains, qui jusque là étaient bien sagement dans le dos de la jeune femme, se firent plus aventureuses et vinrent caresser les hanches de la jeune femme avant de remonter à la lisière de la fermeture de sa robe. Ses lèvres goûtèrent la peau tendre du cou et s'arrêtèrent à la naissance des seins de l'humaine, qu'il picora de baisers. Sigrid se releva, lui faisant comprendre l'envie qu'elle avait qu'il lui ôte sa robe. Fili en défit délicatement les liens qui la maintenaient dans le dos, puis la fit glisser aux pieds de sa femme. Il lui retira le peu de vêtements qu'elle portait encore avant de la laisser lui rendre la pareille.

De toute sa vie, Fili n'avait jamais vu une aussi belle créature que sa femme. Elle était bien plus belle que ce qu'il avait imaginé, rêvé. Le feu aux joues, elle s'allongea sur le lit, l'invitant à la rejoindre et Fili ne se fit pas prier. Il s'allongea sur elle, alors que les mains de la jeune femme exploraient déjà son corps, s'attardant sur chaque cicatrice. Fili reprit ses baisers là où il les avait laissés, à la naissance des seins de Sigrid. Doucement mais sûrement, ses lèvres descendirent sur la poitrine de la jeune femme, la caressant, l'embrassant. De sa main gauche, il vint envelopper un sein tandis que sa bouche cajolait le second, mordillant et suçotant la pointe rose que le plaisir tendait vers lui. Ses lèvres quittèrent leur point d'ancrage pour descendre sur le ventre puis les hanches, avant de s'aventurer un peu plus bas. Lorsqu'il toucha son but, Fili souffla sur l'intimité de son épouse, la faisant frissonner, puis ses lèvres se posèrent sur elle. Le goût de l'intimité de Sigrid le rendait fou. Il aurait pu rester des heures ainsi, sa bouche posée sur les replis chauds et humides de sa féminité. Sous lui, Sigrid se tortillait de plaisir. Sa langue joua avec le « bouton de rose » de la jeune femme, avant que sa langue ne s'insinue en elle. Il fit plusieurs vas-et-viens, allant le plus loin qu'il le pouvait, mais dès qu'il sentit le corps de la jeune femme commencer à être agité de spasmes, il se retira. Il vint l'embrasser sur sa joue, et demanda doucement :

\- Est-ce que tu es prête ?

\- Oui

Alors, le plus doucement possible, Fili fit entrer son corps dans celui de Sigrid. Lorsqu'il sentit une résistance, il insista, tout en parcourant de baisers le visage de son épouse. Il resta plusieurs secondes immobiles, puis lorsqu'il vit que Sigrid lui sourire, il bougea son bassin. D'abord lents, les mouvements s'intensifièrent. Fili embrassait maintenant Sigrid dans le cou, savourant sa chaleur. Sigrid soupirait de plaisir tout en caressant ses fesses et son dos. Lui faire l'amour était bien meilleur que tout ce qu'il avait rêvé. Cette fois, c'était bien réel, il n'allait pas se réveiller en sursaut, la sueur perlant à son front. Ses coups de reins se firent plus vifs, plus profonds. Le prince avait de moins en moins conscience de ce qui l'entourait, son univers se fondant dans le plaisir. Lorsque tout ne fut plus qu'un enchevêtrement de couleurs se fondant les unes dans les autres pour ne plus former qu'un blanc éclatant, tout son corps se crispa puis se détendit tout à coup, comme un prédateur sautant sur sa proie. Le blond n'était qu'à moitié satisfait car s'il avait pris du plaisir, il n'avait pas réussi à en donner à Sigrid. Il savait qu'une première fois pour une femme pouvait être douloureuse, et que peu de plaisir pouvait en résulter, mais il avait envie qu'elle éprouve la même chose que lui. Aussi, malgré sa fatigue, il fit descendre sa bouche le long du corps de son humaine pour rejoindre l'épicentre de son plaisir. Comme un peu plus tôt, il la caressa, embrassa les replis de son intimité, savoura le goût si particulier qui se répandait sur sa langue, avant de la posséder de sa langue. Lorsqu'il sentit les muscles vaginaux se contracter autour de lui, il ne se retira pas et au contraire, accueillit dans sa bouche l'essence féminine de Sigrid que le plaisir venait de cueillir. Fili vint déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres et la jeune femme dit :

\- Merci Fili.

\- Il n'y a pas de quoi. Le plaisir était partagé mon amour.

\- J'espère qu'il le sera encore.

\- Aussi longtemps que tu le voudras.

Fili s'allongea, la tête posée sur le sein droit de Sigrid. Rapidement, il s'endormit. Plusieurs heures plus tard, lorsqu'il s'éveilla, leur position avait changé. Ils dormaient en cuillères et le torse du prince était lové contre le dos de son épouse. Il déposa un baiser sur son cou, écoutant le bruit régulier et réconfortant de sa respiration, puis se rendormit, plus heureux qu'il ne l'avait jamais été.

 _Qu'en pensez-vous ? Cette fanfiction étant mon premier essai sur ce pairing, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, c'est important pour moi. J'espère que cela vous aura plu. Je vous retrouve au mois d'octobre pour une autre histoire. Bye-bye et bon week-end_


End file.
